Back to the Beach
Places * Beach * Bridge Trail * Fruit Tree Grove * Hidden Hideaway * Croc Pit Goals * Fling The Lemurs * Rocky Crags * Melman Glide * Save The Fruit * Defeat The Crocs * Secret Room * Hidden Ledge * Smash The Crabs * Boulder Run * Bash The Crates Description Watch the cutscene.This is another mission in which you have to collect ten items,to build the statue in this case.You dont have alex's services this time but can still swap characters the same way as you did in the seventh level,i-e usuing the character swap wooden statue type things.Let's start. BEACH Go right to see the lemur.Remember this place,swap characters and come back here as melman.The character swap is nearby,on your left.Talk to the lemur as Melman.Watch the cutscene.You now have to fling the lemurs.You should be very much familiar with this throwing stuff by now.You have to throw them the same way as you throwed the bombs to take out the worms.You have an infinete supply of lemurs.Let the force metre fill up JUST above the third arrow for your first throw.See the cutscene.For your second throw,the force metre has to be between the second and third arrow.The red bar between the second and third arrow must be 50% full.For your third throw,the force metre has to be JUST above the third arrow.Now take your first piece. Goal Complete: Fling The Lemurs Items Found: 1/10 Now go to the character swap and change to gloria.From here keep going straight while slowly moving to the left.You will see a grassy ledge going up.But the path is blocked by a boulder.Eat the red chilli nearby and go through it.Now go up the path and eat another red chilli and follow the path.You will take out another boulder.Take your second wooden item. Goal Complete: Boulder Run Items Found: 2/10 From your current position,drop down and keep going straight roughly.You will see a crab teasing that pig again,talk to him for a cutscene.This is so easy. You have to take out five grabs in the time limit.Do it and grab your third item.You have to buttbounce near a crab and then buttbounce again to take it out.Do so 5 times for your reward. Goal Complete: Smash The Crabs Items Found: 3/10 Go to the partially complete statue near the water,as gloria.Near the statue you will notice that pig again.Talk to him for a cutscene.You have to take out 14 crates on the beach,before the time runs out.Use the red chilies for boost and if you run out of steam,use the hip check or butt bounce to complete the task.AND DONT rely on that pig,he is of no use.This is very similar to the melon crushing activity you did on level seven.Grab your reward. Goal Complete: Bash The Crates Items Found: 4/10 Stay as gloria.Go back to where the semi complete statue is.From here,keep going forward roughly.You should notice a grave type thing nearby.Go past it, straight but a little to the right.On your left are two signs,gloria and melman Come back to where the grave type thing was,eat the red chilli and take out the boulder on your left.Now,like the sign suggested,you have to get melman.So swap characters and come back exactly here as melman.Use the heli boost to get on top of the ledge.Use another heli boost to get on another ledge.Here you will see the swap character thing.Change to marty.Turn around and drop to the ledge below.See the wooden peice on the ledge infront of you.Use your long jump to get on it and take it. Goal Complete: Hidden Ledge Items Found: 5/10 Now enter the entrance behind you to get back on the beach.Head straight ahead to the character swap and change to gloria.From here,change your view using the right analog stick,until you notice a boulder and red chilli infront of you.Eat the chilli and break the boulder.Go through the entrance. HIDDEN HIDAWAY See the wooden peice,you can't get it as gloria.So head back to the character swap,change to marty and come back and collect this piece. Goal COmplete: Secret Room Items Found: 6/10 You will notice an entrance here.It leads to the CROC PIT.You have to enter as marty NOT as gloria.This was a mistake made by the developers,the sign outside says gloria but if you go in as gloria nothing happens.Anyhows,go through the entrance as MARTY,NOT GLORIA. CROC PIT GO forward for a cutscene.You have to battle crocodiles.You have to kick the first one twice to take him out.Wait for it to do it's tail spin attack and when it tires,kick it.Repeat twice for a cutscene.Now you have to fight another crocodile.He has the same attacks so take it out the same way.Watch cutscene. Now you get to fight the ultimate enemy.You have to hit this crocodile 5 times. Just dodge all of his attacks and wait for him to do his spinning tail attack, when he tires out kick him.Repeat this five times.Take the item. Goal Complete: Defeat The Crocs Items Found: 7/10 Go back out. HIDDEN HIDEAWAY Go back out to the beach. BEACH Go to the character swap infront of you.Exactly infront if it is your next item on a grassy ledge.Go towards it.On its left is a log.Jump on the log,carefully move towards its end and then use your long jump to get on the ledge with the piece.You have to do this as marty.This item was to be originally found by melman,but his way is a little long.Besides this way is pretty easy and all it takes is ten seconds. If you can't get it this way,then do it the actual way. Go back to where you got the hidden ledge goal done.Use the character swap here to turn to melman and then heli from one ledge to the other until you reach the item.You can also do this as marty,by long jumping from one ledge to the other. Goal Complete: Melman Glide Items Found: 8/10 Now back to the log.Face left and you will see another item on another grassy ledge near the water.Go towards it as marty and use your long jump to get onto it.Another item found. Goal Complete: Rocky Crags Items Founds: 9/10 Go to the place where the HIDDEN HIDEAWAY is but DONT enter it.Notice the character swap near it.Use it to change to marty.On its left you will see a path with flowers and an entrance.Go to it. BRIDGE TRAIL Follow it to the end,take out the spider and enter the entrance. FRUIT TREE GROVE Talk to the pig.Cutscene.You have to take out six turtles in given time.Kick a turtle once and then kick it again to take it out.Repeat 6 times.They will try to get away from you,so chase them down.Watch the cutscene and grab the last item. Goal Complete: Save The Fruit Items Found: 10/10 Cutscene.This level is done. Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Games Category:Madagascar